


Cover Art for 'MR# 1430155' by blueink3

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'MR# 1430155' by blueink3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [MR# 1430155](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311934) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/bluekin3_baby_zpsyevtrfg4.jpg.html)


End file.
